Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are commonly used as light sources in various applications. The main functional part of an LED can be a semiconductor chip comprising two injecting layers of opposite conductivity types (p-type and n-type), and a light-emitting active layer for radiative recombination in which injection of carriers takes place. The composition of the injecting layers, as well as the active layer, may vary by the desired wavelength. For light emissions in the red-to-amber visible wavelengths, materials from the (AlxGa1-x)1-yInyP alloy system can be used.